Types of memory such as non-volatile memory may have reliability issues caused by a tendency of a non-volatile memory cell to lose a memory state over time. This loss of memory state over time may be referred to as drift. Drift may be an activated process that may be accelerated over time by temperature or through electric field (e.g., sub-threshold bias voltage across a memory cell).